gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Yōko Hikasa
Yōko Hikasa (日笠 陽子 Hikasa Yōko?, born July 16, 1985 in Kanagawa) is a Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with I'm Enterprise. BiographyEdit Hikasa aspired to become a voice actress after watching Sailor Moon,1 and later attended Nihon Narration Engi Kenkyūjo, a voice actor training school. She is a member of the five-girl pop music group Ro-Kyu-Bu!, along with Kana Hanazawa, Yuka Iguchi, Rina Hidaka and Yui Ogura.2 The group takes its name from the anime series Ro-Kyu-Bu!; the five members voice main characters in the series. Their first single "Shoot!" was released on August 17, 2011 and was used as the opening theme of Ro-Kyu-Bu!. Ro-Kyu-Bu! put out the album Pure Elements on October 5, 2011. FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 2007 * Sketchbook ~full color'S~, Nagisa Kurihara ; 2008 * Ghost Hound, Female Elementary School Student B (ep 12) * Monochrome Factor, Schoolgirl (ep 5) ; 2009 * Asura Cryin', Ritsu Shioizumi * Asura Cryin' 2, Ritsu Shiozumi * Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Satan * K-ON!, Mio Akiyama * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02, Shrine Maiden (ep 12) * Toradora!, Schoolgirl (ep 18) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza, Iwai Hinasaki & Yayoi Kayahara * Basquash!, Child B (ep 2), Nyapico (ep 1) * Modern Magic Made Simple, Mio Kisaragi (ep 2), Official (ep 4) ; 2010 * Demon King Daimao, Junko Hattori * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru, Cartoon-character Costume (ep 11), Rina, Schoolgirl 1 (ep 8) * Kakko-Kawaii Sengen!, Kao-chan * K-ON!!, Mio Akiyama * Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi, Reika * Occult Academy, Maya Kumashiro * The Qwaser of Stigmata, Hana Katsuragi * Seitokai Yakuindomo, Shino Amakusa * Sekirei: Pure Engagement, Yashima * Heaven's Lost Property Forte, Hiyori Kazane * Chu-Bra!!, Kiyono Amahara * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Woman (ep 8A) * MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura Airū Kiki Ippatsu, Caster * Yumeiro Pâtissière, Katie Capucine * Working!!, Izumi Takanashi ; 2011 * Infinite Stratos, Houki Shinonono * Is This a Zombie?, Seraphim * The Qwaser of Stigmata II, Hana Katsuragi * Dog Days, Brioche d'Arquien * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital, Kyōkotsu's Daughter * Hanasaku Iroha, Enishi Shijima (young) * Beelzebub, Azusa Fujisaki * Manyū Hiken-chō, Oume * Moshidora, Minami Kawashima * MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura G, Nyaster * Rio - Rainbow Gate!, Linda (LINDA-R-2007) * Ro-Kyu-Bu!, Saki Nagatsuka * Working'!!, Izumi Takanashi ; 2012 * Inu × Boku SS, Nobara Yukinokōji * Campione!, Erica Blandelli * Kingdom, Kyō Kai * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate, Kimika Haida * Code:Breaker, Sakura Sakurakōji * Gokujyo., Aya Akabane * Is This a Zombie? of the Dead, Seraphim * Say "I love you.", Female Student * Sengoku Collection, Vengeful Fang Akechi Mitsuhide * Tanken Driland, Haruka * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse, Niram Rawamunando * Dog Days', Brioche d'Arquien * High School DxD, Rias Gremory * Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero, Myuu Ōsawa * Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Kayura Tsurugino * Hyouka, Quiz Study Group Chairman * Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order, Mizerka * Btooom!, Hidemi Kinoshita * Medaka Box Abnormal, Saki Sukinasaki * Bodacious Space Pirates, Lynn Lambretta ; 2013 * Flowers of Evil, Nanako Saeki * Infinite Stratos 2, Houki Shinonono * Karneval, Tsubaki * Cuticle Detective Inaba, Gabriella * Kingdom 2, Kyō Kai * Majestic Prince (manga), Kei Kugimiya * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G, Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Tamako Market, Hinako Kitashirakawa, Mari Uotani * Danganronpa: The Animation, Kyōko Kirigiri * Tanken Driland -1000-nen no Mahou-'', Haruka * ''The Severing Crime Edge, Ruka Shihoudou * High School DxD New, Rias Gremory * The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Emi Yusa/Heroine Emilia * Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties, Kayura Tsurugino * Samurai Bride, Musashi Miyamoto * Free!, Rei Ryugazaki (Young) * Haganai NEXT, Hinata Hidaka * Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies, Ellie * Yama no Susume, Kaede * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS, Saki Nagatsuka ; 2014 * M3 the dark metal, Emiru Hazaki * Gonna be the Twin-Tail!!, Isna * Girl Friend BETA, Risa Shinomiya * If Her Flag Breaks, Rin Eiyūzaki * The File of Young Kindaichi Returns, Runa Mizuki * Daimidaler the Sound Robot, Kyōko Sonan * Saki - The Nationals, Satoha Tsujigaito * Seitokai Yakuindomo*, Shino Amakusa * Bladedance of Elementalers, Restia Ashdoll * Z/X Ignition, Michael * Sword Art Online II, Endô * Terraformars, Grace * Trinity Seven, Mira Yamana * No Game, No Life, Stephanie Dora * Nobunaga The Fool, Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc * Hanamonogatari, Higasa * Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle, Mizerka * Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution, Hyōgo Azai * Pokémon XY, Nami * Mushishi: The Next Chapter, Teru * Yama no Susume Second Season, Kaede Saitō ; 2015 * Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign, Horn Skuld, Tomoe Saotome * Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, Horn Skuld * Rin-ne, Rina Mizuki * Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, Yao Haa Dusi * Maria the Virgin Witch, Artemis * Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma, Natsume Sendawara, Orie Sendawara * Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX, Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Freya * Dog Days, Brioche d'Arquien * High School DxD BorN, Rias Gremory * Bikini Warriors, Fighter * Sound! Euphonium, Aoi Saitō, Brass Band Member * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz!, Hibari Kurihara * Yurikuma Arashi, Kaoru Harishima * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace, Kuro Tokage * Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers, Nachetanya * Working!!!, Izumi Takanashi * Subete ga F ni Naru, Ayako Shimada * Attack on Titan: Junior High, Frieda Reiss * My Monster Secret, Tōko Shiragami * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Lafter Frankland * Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Kanata Totokubara ; 2016 ; ;* Bakuon!!, Tazuko ;* Berserk, Farnese ;* Bubuki Buranki, Mami Horino / Zetsubi Hazama ;* Bubuki Buranki: The Gentle Giants of the Galaxy, Zetsubi Hazama, Double de Vaire ;* Cheating Craft, Li Xing / Anri ;* Classicaloid, Kurage ;* Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen, Kyoko Kirigiri ;* Dimension W, Cedric Morgan ;* Flip Flappers, Sayuri ;* Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri - Enryuu-hen, Yao Haa Dusi ;* Hitori no Shita the outcast, Natsuka ;* Keijo!!!!!!!!, Miku Kobayakawa ;* Macross Delta, Claire Paddle ;* Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Esra ;* Magical Girl Raising Project, Ruler / Sanae Mokuou ;* New Game!, Kō Yagami ;* Long Riders!, Saki Takamiya ;* Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation, Echo ;* Please Tell Me! Galko-chan, Galko's older sister, Protagonist (ep 11) ;* Pokémon: XY & Z, Amelia ;* Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'', Insane woman (ep 22) ;* ''Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars, Ryu ;* Sweetness and Lightning, Mikio's mother ;* Sound! Euphonium 2, Aoi Saitō ;* The Great Passage, Midori Kishibe ;* The Morose Mononokean, Kōra ;* Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, Relie Aingram ;* WWW.Working!!, Sayuri Muranushi ;; 2017 ;* Fūka, Tomomi-sensei ;* Interviews with Monster Girls, Sakie Satō ;* Hand Shakers, Bind ;* Piace: Watashi no Italian, Ruri Fujiki ;* Little Witch Academia, Diana Cavendish ;* The Eccentric Family 2, Gyokuran ;* Sin: The 7 Deadly Sins, Mammon / Greed ;; TBA ;* High School DxD Season 4, Rias Gremory ;* Rage of Bahamut: Manaria Friends, Anne Drama CDEdit * Watashi ni xx Shinasai!, Yukina Himuro * Taiyō no Ie, Chihiro Original video animation (OVA)Edit * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Edge Citizen * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, Kousaka Ayano * Yozakura Quartet: Tsuki ni Naku, Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Little Witch Academia, Diana Cavendish Original net animation (ONA)Edit * Comical Psychosomatic Medicine (2015), Iyashi Kangoshi3 Theatrical animationEdit * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel (2008), Woman C * Heaven's Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2011), Hiyori Kazane * K-On! the Movie (2011), Mio Akiyama * Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth (2011), Kayura Tsurugino * Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danbōru Senki W (2012), Fran * Hal (2013), Kurumi * Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki (2013), Shutaura Sequenzia Video gamesEdit * Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono (????), Female Gnome * Megazone 23: Aoi Garland (2007), Mami Nakagawa * Granado Espada (2006), Berroniff * K-On! Hōkago Live!! (2010), Mio Akiyama * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010), Kirigiri Kyouko * Umineko no Naku koro ni: Majo to Suiri no Rondo (2010), Satan * L@ve once (2010), Meru Toritome * Black Rock Shooter: The Game (2011), Shizu * Umineko no Naku koro ni Chiru: Shinjitsu to Gensō no Nocturne (2011), Satan * Lollipop Chainsaw (2012), Juliet Starling (as default setting in PS3 Japanese version) * Phantasy Star Online 2 (2012), Echo * Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus (2013), Ryōbi * Super Heroine Chronicle (2014), Houki Shinonono4 * Makai Shin Trillion (2015), Faust * Senran Kagura Estival Versus (2015), Ryōbi * Street Fighter V (2016), Laura Matsuda * Lord of Vermilion Arena (2015), Yaiba * 7th Dragon 2020 (2011) ** 7th Dragon 2020-II (2013) ** 7th Dragon III code:VFD (2016) * Dragon Quest Heroes II (2016), Minea Dubbing rolesEdit * American Graffiti (2011 Blu-ray edition), Carol (Mackenzie Phillips) * Cleveland Abduction, Gina DeJesus (Katie Sarife) * Scream 4, Jill Roberts (Emma Roberts) * The Sound of Music (50th Anniversary edition), Liesl (Charmian Carr) * Without a Trace, Becky (Andrea Bowen) * RWBY, Weiss Schnee (Kara Eberle) Category:Voice Actors